A Small Prayer
by Tora Minamino
Summary: A collection of one-shots that I am writing for people on the Cafe Mew Mew Forums. The second chapter is an IchigoXMasaya one-shot, requested by Chibisaturn39.
1. Love Me Not

_This story was written for Satou Berri on the Café Mew Mew forums. It's my second one shot, (and the first I've actually posted) so there's a lot of room for improvement. This is an AU, and the beginning is sort of a takeoff on Kodocha. Yes, I know the ending isn't particularly good, but other than that I think this turned out fairly well! _

_**Love-Me-Not  
**  
_Minto rolled her eyes in annoyance as she rested her head in her hands.  
"This is stupid," she muttered, her voice drowned out by the teacher's sobs and the taunts of the male half of the class.

"Stupid! Good for nothing!" a boy jeered, pulling the trigger on the plastic gun that he held in his hands.

The teacher cringed; ducking behind her desk, but the boy merely smiled cruelly as he held the fake weapon up for everyone to see.

"Baka, there's nothing in it. It's not even a real weapon," he mocked, reaching out to grab the arm of the girl sitting beside him, Momomiya Ichigo.

"Let go!" the girl protested furiously as she made a futile attempt to pull herself away.

"Neko-chan, you aren't trying to run away from me are you?" he asked, golden eyes lit up with delight.

Minto stood up abruptly, slamming her hands down on the desk.

"Stop it, Kisshu! Don't you think you're going to far?"

A malicious grin creased Kisshu's lips as he released Ichigo to amble over to the disturbance. He grabbed the lorikeet's chin and playfully pressed his finger against her mouth. "Hush, my lorikeet-chan."

Minto scowled, and quickly brought a hand to the alien's cheek.

"Don't ever speak to me that way!" she fumed, both hands curled into fists as the alien gawked at her. "I can't stand being stuck in a class with morons like you! I'm leaving!"

The muffled sobs of the teacher could be heard as she peeked over the top of the desk. She uttered a feeble "Wait!" but was quickly silenced by a threatening glare from Kisshu, and shrunk back. He stomped out of the now almost completely silent room after Minto, holding a hand to his injured cheek.

Minto stood right outside the classroom door, her forehead pressed against the concrete wall. Sneaking up behind her, Kisshu managed to grab the edge of her frilly navy blue skirt and pull it up.

"Nice panties," he remarked dryly.

Minto turned around, cheeks flushed from a combination of anger and embarrassment. She opened her mouth to yell, but thought better of it. A peasant such as Kisshu was no match for her, after all. Suddenly, the mew felt the warmth of Kisshu's soft lips pressed against hers. He withdrew, sticking his tongue out playfully and hovering a couple inches in the air.

"Pervert!" Minto screeched, having completely lost all ability to restrain herself at this point. "Two timer! I thought you liked Ichigo!"

Kisshu shrugged carelessly and responded, "But now you've shown that you can be just as feisty. I think I may have changed my mind about you." He snickered as he planted another soft kiss on his classmate's forehead.

Minto didn't make any attempt to move away at first, and the alien thought he even saw a hint of red spreading across her face. As soon as he backed away, she reached out to slap him, but this time Kisshu teleported so that he was now behind her, levitating slightly out of her reach.

The lorikeet spun around on her heels, accidentally tripping over her own feet. Kisshu grabbed her waist as she stumbled backwards, pulling her close to his chest.

_Will he be there to catch me every time I fall into his arms? _

**_The End Nya!_**

_That's it! I hope you enjoyed it, and constructive criticism would be appreciated!_


	2. President's Daughter

_Hello! I'm back again! Thank you very much for your reviews, and I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. Review responses are at the end of the chapter. This is an IchigoXMasaya one-shot, which was requested by Chibisaturn39 on the CMM forums._

**President's Daughter**

_Just keep smiling, don't look anyone in the eyes, _Ichigo repeated to herself, running through the instructions her father's campaign manager had given her. _If asked a question, give a simple, polite answer. Above all, make your father look good. You are the daughter of the new President._

She spared a brief glance at her father, reporters swarming around him like hungry sharks. The results of the Presidential election had been announced yesterday, and her father had come out the victor. Soon she would be moving into the White House, and would be leaving everyone from her old neighborhood behind. She'd be starting at a private school tomorrow, and would have to make new friends. In one day Ichigo had gone from Ichigo Momomiya, a normal middle school girl, to the President's daughter. She'd have to live up to all the expectations that came with her new life, as well as being constantly surrounded by reporters or agents.

Her mother seemed to have sensed Ichigo's anxiety, because she squeezed her daughter's hand gently and gave her a comforting smile.

"It'll be over soon," she mouthed. "Would you like to go by your new school once we're done here?"

The reporters left within several minutes, having apparently asked enough questions to satisfy themselves, and Ichigo and her parents climbed into the back of the limousine they had rented shortly after it had been announced that her father would be running for President.

The soon arrived at Ichigo's school, Shannon Middle, a large wooden building that had only recently been converted from a church. Several students gathered around the classroom windows at their arrival, and even though she couldn't hear what they were saying, she could imagine. One boy in particular caught her attention; he wasn't whispering or pointing, but merely gave Ichigo a shy smile as their eyes briefly met.

"Well, shall we go in?" Sakura questioned, resting a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Since you'll be starting here tomorrow, you might as well meet your teachers first."

"I guess so."

Ichigo slowly stepped into the building, followed by her mother. It had been decided that her father, despite his tearful protests of wanting to make sure it would be a suitable environment for Ichigo, would stay in the car.

"Look at her," a girl remarked snidely as she watched the two passing down the hall on their way to the principle's office. "She's the new President's daughter, but she doesn't look like much to me.

"She probably thinks she's better than us, just because her dad won the election," another snickered.

Ichigo shuddered, wondering if that was how people actually saw her. Just because her dad was famous now, until just a little while ago he was hardly know by anyone.

"Just ignore them," Sakura whispered. "They don't know what they're saying."

Ichigo nodded reluctantly as a signal that she understood, but her mother's words did little to comfort her. She wasn't snobby, right? Did she appear that way to others?

They reached the office at the end of the hall, and Sakura swung the door inwards, stepping backwards to let her daughter through.

"After all, the president's daughter must be treated with respect, right?"

"What do you want?" the secretary inquired dully, more focused on the stack of papers she was currently flipping through than the guests.

"We'd like to look around, if that wouldn't be too much trouble. My daughter's going to start here tomorrow."

The secretary looked up, her emerald eyes jumping from Sakura, to Ichigo, then back to Sakura.

"Oh! W-we weren't expecting you!" she stammered, now twirling a thin strand of auburn hair around her fingers nervously. "Of course! We'll get the student council president to show you around. He should be here soon anyways!"

Sakura winked at Ichigo as she said, "I'll wait for you in the car. You'd much rather be shown around your new school without your mom tagging along, wouldn't you?"

Placing a hand over her mouth in order to suppress a giggle, the red-head nodded.

"Thanks, mom. I'll be done soon."

"Don't worry about it; take your time!"

Soon after Sakura left, the office door swung open, revealing the boy that Ichigo had spotted in the window earlier. The secretary, having returned to her work, momentarily set her stack of papers down, though she continued to skim the sheet on the top.

"Aoyama, I'd like you to give Mrs. Momomiya a tour of the school. She'll be starting here tomorrow, and I trust that you'll make her feel welcome."

"Yes ma'am."

A faint blush spread across Ichigo's face as the boy took her hand in his, and lead her out into the hallway.

"I'm sure you'll like it here!" he assured cheerfully as they walked. "People here are really friendly."

"Yeah, friendly…"

The boy halted abruptly, turning around to face his new friend.

"I guess I forgot to introduce myself, didn't I?" he said. "I'm Masaya Aoyama."

"It's nice to meet you. I guess I don't need to introduce myself since you already know me, do I?"

A nervous giggle escaped the girl's mouth, her cheeks turning an even brighter shade of pink as she realized that she was still clutching Masaya's hand.

"Oh…I-I'm sorry!" she stuttered, quickly pulling away.

_Why am I suddenly feeling so nervous around him? I only just met him, but he's the first person outside of my friends and family who really seemed to like me, not because of my status. _

"Ichigo?"

"Yes?"

Coming back to reality, Ichigo looked at Masaya, surprised to find his face just as flushed as hers.

"If you're able to…that is…this weekend, would you like to go to a movie?"

Laughing, not from embarrassment this time, Ichigo nodded, once again, taking her friend's hand.

**The End nya!**

_I hope you enjoyed it, and that I didn't make anyone too out of character. Why is it that I have trouble writing one-shots about these two, even though they're my favorite couple? And now, on to review responses!_

_MewBlueberry55: Thank you very much! I hope that you liked this chapter also! _

_MewSatou: Arigatou! I'm glad to see more KishXMint fans!_

_KishIchigoForever: I'm glad you enjoyed it, although I don't write KishXIchigo fics, since I support IchigoXMasaya. Arigatou for your review!_

_Bacaboy-33: I'll be happy to write it, if you'll give me a character profile to go by. It might take a little while though, since I have a few other requests to finish first._

_Reviews would be appreciated, especially those with constructive comments that can help me to improve! Thank you very much!_


	3. Cooking is so Fun!

_This one-shot was done as a request for Tsu-chan. There's not much fluff, and Keichiiro may be slightly ooc, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Kimiko belongs to Tsu-chan and Tokyo Mew Mew belongs to Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida._

**Cooking is so Fun!**

"Keichiiro, does this look okay?" Kimiko question, sliding the bowl that she had been previously mixing ingredients in over to the older man.

Keichiiro frowned slightly; it looked rather bumpy, but he supposed that was to be expected for Kimiko's first try at baking a cake.

"It looks fine," he replied, giving her a gentle smile.

Hunched over the worn cookbook that had been given to her for use in her cooking lessons, Kimiko squinted her eyes, trying to make out the small, faded text. One cup of baking powder, that was a lot, wasn't it? Shrugging, she started to ask Keichiiro is she was really expected to mix in a whole cup of baking powder, but stopped. She was going to prove that she was competent enough to do something as simple as baking a cake, with as little, if any, advice from anyone else as possible. Turning around, the brunette began to rummage through the top cabinets, finally coming across an open box of baking power. She held it carefully over the measuring cup, and hitting the base of the almost empty box with the palm of her hand, she filled it up to the one-fourth cup mark.

"Keichiiro, do we have any more baking powder?"

The chef glanced up and replied, somewhat quizzically, "That's odd…You should have more than enough."

"Well, I don't," Kimiko responded as she held the empty box up for him to see.

"There should be more in the back of the cabinet."

Tossing the container into the trashcan, the waitress pulled out an unopened box and measured the remaining amounts, before pouring the baking powder into the bowl.

"Let's see…What's next?" The waitress hurriedly skimmed over the remainder of the faded page, finally coming across the list of instructions. "Slowly pour in milk, stirring every couple of seconds."

"Is there anything you need help with, Kimiko-san?"

Kimiko nodded and hastily replied, "Could you get the milk out of the refrigerator?"

Her employer swung the refrigerator door open and began to push aside various containers, finally grabbing the milk carton that resided in the far corner.

"Is there anything else you need?"

"No…" Kimiko replied slowly, quickly adding, "Actually, I think I'm done with the mix."

Kimiko motioned to a pan that had been set out on the counter, already greased and ready for someone to pour the mixture into. She picked the bowl up in both hands and slowly began to pour the lumpy mix in.

Resting his hand on the employee's shoulder, the older man peered over her, his eyebrows arched skeptically.

"Are you sure you followed the instructions exactly?"

"Of course!" Kimiko exclaimed, anger rising in the girl's voice. "Are you implying that I didn't?"

"No, of course not." The brown-haired man gave Kimiko a gentle smile, instantly relieving her of her anger. "I just wanted to make sure. Now let's put this into the oven, shall we?"

"Fine…" the mew huffed, trying her best to sound furious. Maybe the pastry chef wouldn't notice the red tint that was rapidly beginning to spread across her face…If he did notice, Keichiiro didn't mention it, and the kitchen remained silent as Kimiko opened the oven door, carefully pushing the metal pan onto the first shelf.

Within a few minutes, the smell of something burning began to fill the room, gradually growing stronger as Kimiko's cake continued to bake.

Coughing harshly, Kimiko pushed a window open, filling the room with fresh, cool air, and slightly lessening the intensity of the stench, although not completely extinguishing it. She then kneeled down so that her hazel eyes were at the same level with her creation, which was now beginning to rise steadily. Batter dripped down the side, and made a soft hissing noise as it hit the oven floor.

"Ano…" Kimiko began, one hand now clutched over her nose. "Akasaka-san, is the cake supposed to make this smell?"

Keichiiro approached, sniffing the air curiously.

"Cakes don't usually have this smell and..."

He was cut off by a loud popping noise, and redirecting her attention to her creation, Kimiko let out a grown of dismay. Numerous drops of batter stuck to the sides of the oven, and the top of the cake had collapsed, emanating a stench even stronger than earlier.

"Kimiko-san?" Keichiiro began as he stared at the cake with a mixture of confusion and bewilderment.

"But I did follow the directions! Two eggs, a half-cup of butter, one cup of baking powder…"

"One cup?" the chef interrupted, reaching for the cookbook and flipping through the pages to the recipe for the pound cake. He scanned the list of needed ingredients and placed a finger on the words that read "1 Tbs. baking powder. The words were smudged together so that they could easily have been misread by someone who was merely skimming the text.

"Kimiko-san, would you like to try again tomorrow?"

Kimiko nodded, giving off a shy smile as her shoulder length hair bobbed up and down. "Of course!"

**The End!**

_I've actually put two cups of baking powder in a cake once…;; Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it, and please review._


End file.
